Gotham High: trailer
by Goree skullt
Summary: Por que incluso batman pasó por la dolescencia...les traigo esta locura de fic, pasen y lean para que sepan como está la cosa...de ustedes depende que lo continué o no...pasen y lean las bases de este proyecto. DEJEN REVIEWS


**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, bueno hace poco me encontré algunas cositas en la red y dije OMFG¡….asi que me informé mas a fondo,investigue, pensé hasta que materia gris saliera de mis orejas y ahora….les traigo el….TRAILER…..si, es solo un tráiler, sorry :c es que aún tengo que pulir un poco el fic además de un discurso para un concurso de oratoria para mi escuela, VOY A ESTALLAR….pero bueno, esto les dará una idea de que se va a tratar, espero que me sigan….goree se va….(desaparece al estilo alucard XD)….hago esto mas que nada, como un aviso ya que esta idea ya se había presentado en algún momento en los pasillos de fanfiction y muchos no estarían de acuerdo, asi que esto se hará así…si quieren que continúe con este fic, comenten afirmativamente y si lo desean dejen una sugerencia para el futuro o un argumento a favor si lo desean….y si no quieren que lo haga, comenten negativamente y si lo desean dejen una sugerencia de alguna historia futura y un argumento si quieren…y los comentarios que ganen ya sean positivos o negativos serán los de la ultima palabra es decir…si la mayoría lo acepta, seguimos adelante y si la mayoría lo rechaza ….pues con el dolor de mi corazón lo cancelaré y si en un remoto caso es un empate, bueno…lo consultaré con mi asesora de fics y comics (no diré quien es,pero está en fanfiction…. RIDDLER DETECTED XD)bueno, espero muchas opiniones…AL FIN Y AL CABO YO ESCRIBO POR USTEDES MI ENGENDRITOS DEL MAL :3…**

**RUEDEN EL TRAILEEEER…**

**Aclaraciones:**

"**nbbdbiewkdeknb"- citas de los personajes**

**-hjbvuv- acciones o cusesos**

En una ciudad, dominada por el caos, la anarquía, las drogas, la destrucción….deben haber héroes, héroes dispuestos a darlo todo por la justicia y la verdad, por proteger a los inocentes…pero antes esos héroes….debieron ir….A LA SECUNDARIA

….Por que hasta los héroes y villanos tambien fueron adolescentes, les traemos este fic que nos recuerdo que en la secundaria….todo se vuelve un completo caos…este otoño…

_Hola, soy Bruce Wayne, tengo 16 años, me gustan los autos, las películas de acción, el color negro y no soy el tipo más alegre del mundo, es más, no soy alegre y punto…. crecí en la caótica ciudad Gótica, mis padres murieron cuando tenia 12 años, así que vivo con mi mayordomo Alfred….ha llegado a ser más que mi mayordomo para mi, todo este tiempo he estudiado en casa, pero Alfred dice que tengo aprender a convivir en sociedad, relacionarme con chicos de mi edad, asi que me inscribió u en una de las mejores escuelas de Gótica…Gotham High School, …si lo se, se que parezco el típico niño rico que va una escuela privada llena de pretenciosos, a hacerse el interesante con su oscuro pasado…pero, este no es lugar para eso….es una escuela para dotados, ósea…chicos con capacidades superiores al promedio, con capacidades y habilidades diferentes, todo aquí es llevado al extremo, asi que ser muy normal no está muy bien visto aquí …..ahora, tengo adaptarme a algunas cosas que tal vez no sean muy placenteras ,como los profesores, en especial:_

_El señor Ghul…no me mal entiendan, es un buen sujeto y todo…pero es un poco extraño…si saben a lo que me refiero…_

_**-"y cuando conocí a Cristobal colón, el decía que hiba a llegar a la india por una ruta alterna,pero…nadie le dijo al muy imbécil que eso no era la india"…."Así que, cuando mi amigo Carlo Magno tomó el poder…"**_

Creo que le falta un tornillo

También tendré que lidiar, con…las exigencias, se que aquí nos piden un esfuerzo mayor, un potencial máximo, es claro siendo una escuela de genios…así que tiene todo tipo de talleres:

Teatro-

Arte

Cocina

Mate atletismo

Lucha

Meca trónica

Coro

Filosofía

Futbol….bueno, muchas cosas…..si, lo se….moriré bajo una montaña de libros o siendo tacleado por todo el equipo de futbol, eso ya lo asimilé.

También tendré que lidiar con…los brabucones, era de esperarse, en todas las escuelas hay brabucones y chicos malos….es típico, pero….nunca imaginé chicos malos….tan malos. Bueno, primero están "los titanes" como yo los llamo. Los que se destacan por ser grandes, rudos y algo idiotas; son dotados en el área de los deportes, no existe disciplina en la tierra que no manejen, pero a la hora de pensar…bueno, esa es otra historia.

Primero está Bane, es sujeto es….muy….algo, no está bien con el, principalmente existen tres importantes reglas con el, que si valoras tu vida, debes seguir:

1-no lo veas a los ojos

2-no te metas en su camino

3 (y la mas importante de todas….O-o)….**no….TE…..METAS CON EL **(N/A:TAN…TAN….TAAAAAN-)

"**TU QUE ME VES"….."NO…TE ATRAVIESES PULGA"…"AUN LADO NERD"…." NO TE METAS EN MI CAMINO, RIQUILLO"….."A BANE NO LE GUSTA OIR ESO"**

Lo se…es aterrador- escalofríos- bueno, continuemos

Luego está Croq….todos lo conocen como "killer croq", por razones obvias, el es un poco mas listo….pero muchísimo mas peligroso….¿han oído de Godzilla?...bueno, croq parece ser su pariente, da un poco de miedo, tiene un temperamento muy….fuerte, es bastante intimidante y si el lo desea puede arrancarte el brazo , metértelo por la oreja y lo saludes por los ojos, sin dificultad ni remordimiento alguno, tiene una mirada de bestia amenazante que a todo el mundo le asusta….neh, es un mounstro….

"**adoro golpear nerds"…..**

Bueno, esta es mi parte favorita….los chicos malos, los rebeldes, a los que les importa un cuerno el mundo o bien lo detestan con todo su ser….estos son los principales:

Selina, todos le dicen Cat….es de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, es bastante rebelde, mas bien….si muy rebelde, es la encarnación del punk, sid vicious versión mujer con una afición muy fuerte por los gatos y los chicos…. y por razones casi evidentes, todos los chicos están entre sus manos o ¿garras?...pero, no se…creo que muestra un especial interés en mi:

"**Eres taaaaan adorable Brucie"…."Sabes que adoro los juegos, nene"….."eres mio, cuando yo….lo desee"….."que tontos son ustedes los ricos…pero son muuuy lindos"….."YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO, CUANDO QUIERO Y TENGO LO QUE QUIERO"**

Luego está Ivy…. Es una gran aficionada por el planeta, pero en serio gran, gran GRAN aficionada con el planeta, a veces da un poco de miedo:

"**tu que tocas a mis plantas y yo que te rompo la cara"….."NO TOQUES A MIS FLORECILLAS"…."ustedes sacos de carne, no merecen vivir en mi mundo"**

Y por razones que por ahora no puede explicar. Tiene a todos los sujetos a sus pies.

Jonathan, pero todos lo llaman Crane….es un chico, algo….especial, tiene una afición algo rara a las películas de miedo y a la química, es bastante serio, no, mas bien….es muy siniestro, se que sonaría exagerado, pero parece la encarnación de la casa de los mil horrores que siempre se encuentra en los carnavales, el tiene por objetivo asustar a todas las personas que encuentra y siempre lo logra, macabro, oscuro, siniestro, aterrador, llámenlo como quieran, es un genio y no es un buen tipo:

"**¿a que dices que le temes?"…."siempre es bueno un poco de pánico"….."el miedo nos mantiene vivos….a mi solo me divierte"….."gritos de horror, caras asustadas, almas tristes buscando auxilio de todos sus perores miedos, todos son como niños pequeños, llorando y gritando espantados….QUE BELLEZA"**

Y hablando de carnavales siniestros….damas y caballeros, mi parte favorita….les presento a J…..no se mucho de el, nadie sabe quién es su madre, su padre, que dia nació, por que está aquí, nadie sabe de donde viene, nadie sabe casi nada d el, ni siquiera su verdadero nombre, solo nos deja llamarlo J….y que puedo decir de el…j es….j….muchos le dicen Joker,por razones bastante obvias….es un loco, desde que lo vez a diez metros de distancia dices "este sujeto…no es normal", veamos: cabello verde, labios pintados, piel blanca como el papel, macabra sonrisa, uñas pintadas de negro….sip,no es normal….no digo que sea mal sujeto, pero…si lo es….tiene fama de ser el jefe, el rey, con el que nadie se mete, lo describiría como… un rebelde sin causa con cabello verde, elegancia cincuentera, estilo sin precedentes, maquillaje, psicosis y bastante cerebro, que es uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Gotham High….no me pregunten por que..

Es el mejor amigo de Crane, peor pesadilla de los profesores, pan de cada dia de los prefectos, mi jaqueca diaria, el sueño de las chicas sumisas, el payaso de la clase, el criminal de la secundaria, el comediante mas cruel, anarquista por excelencia, dios del póker y el misterio del siglo….es bastante interesante…pero eso no lo deja exento de ser un bastardo sonriente, egoísta, sínico, cruel y odioso….no me cae bien.

"**I m HERE BITCHES"-**dice cuando entra a los salones-**"soy, un comediante sin precedentes…muy pocos son capaces de reírse de mis bromas, todos los demás son unos amargados"….."nunca me han agradado los sujetos serios, aburridos, niños de papi, mimados y sin sentido del humor; es curioso porque, tu…eres todos los anteriores"…."si no hay diversión….¿cual es el punto?"….."cuando no me veas reir…entonces debes preocuparte por mi, fuera de eso…estoy fenomenal"….."¿has visto a alguien caminar de vuelta del averno por su cuenta y llegando con una gran sonrisa?..."eres un muy mal chiste, Wayne….de los perores que he oído en realidad"…."regla numero uno….NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER"**

Además…su risa es muy fastidiosa y perturbadora…..creo que no vamos a ser amigos.

En fin, esto es Gotham high y esto es solo lo que puedo contarles, el resto…está por venir; se que esto podría ser una completa odisea, pero creo que podré con esto….no lo se, pero…creo que este será un buen año…..espero.

**Ahora, el resto lo hacen ustedes, espero muchos comentarios VIAJE BUENO A TODOS**

**p:D**

**J, se pronuncia en ingles **


End file.
